High Flying High Jinks
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: A collection of tales featuring that loveable goof ball Aang and all his friends what sort of things will this crew get up too well stick around and you may just find out.
1. The High Jink Case

High Flying High Jinks

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everyone and welcome to HFHJ I hope you all enjoy this collection of tales that will be updated if I have any free time. I do not own any recognizible material so please don't sue. I am mostly writing this for the heck of it, so comments are important to me, but please no flames. Also I have a suggestion system.<p>

If you want a pairing with or without a specific plot then drop me a note and I'll see what I can do. I do have right of refusal and change making however If and I stress if I use those I will leave you a note saying why. I pretty much accept anything though and I will accept counter proposals and even let you refuse my changes and I will then either not do the story, not very likely, or more likely I will write the story the way you want. One warning the possibility does exist.

Anyway thank you all for checking out the first bit of the tale I hope you all have a pleasant reading and hope to hear from you all soon.

* * *

><p>A collection of tales featuring that loveable goof ball Aang and all his friends what sort of things will this crew get up too well stick around and you may just find out.<p>

The High Jink Case

High Jinks the First

I Kissed a Girl

Aang has defeated the Fire Lord, brought peace to the world, and accomplished a long journey of self-discovery and actualization. Now he must face his greatest challenge, dealing with the popularity surge and all the crazy fan girls. Aang wants to get away, but when Mai introduces him to a new friend of hers he suddenly wants to stay.

Hostage for Power

Azula desires the postion of Fire Lord and will do anything to see her rule over the Fire Nation even if she must become a hostage to the very people who wish to overthrow the Fire Lord for the cause of Justice.

Those we Love and Leave

Katara and Zuko are getting married and leaving behind Mai and Aang. The two left behind are hurt deeply by this and find solace in each other.

The Rose amongst the Lilies

Avatar Roku passed away twelve years ago when he finally sucumbed to the poison from the volcanoe fumes. The new Avatar has been anounced and a celebration to honor him is being hosted all over the four nations. Ty-Lee is bored at the party where she has to act like a doll when she meets the eyes of the new Avatar and they make her feel special.


	2. I Kissed a Girl

I Kissed a Girl

* * *

><p>Aang was the last of his kind the only Air Bender to survive Sozin's genocide he was also the Avatar. When he was but twelve years old he fled his home and thus was spared from the Fire Nation's attack. Flying into a storm he and his sky bison Appa were plunged into the sea and Aang's power incased them both in a block of ice. A hundred years passed and the Avatar's body floated until it was released by Katara the last Water Bender of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara along with her brother Sokka joined Aang on his quest to master the four elements and stop the Fire Nation before summer's end.<p>

Along the way they endured many challenges in the form of Admiral Zhao, Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh, Princess Azula and her friends Mai and Ty Lee. There were also a vast host of other enemies and friends they encountered along their quest. At the end of it Prince Zuko and General Iroh joined the Avatar and his friends and together with their allies managed to stop the Fire Nation. Alone Aang confronted the Fire Lord Ozai and stripped his bending from him. Zuko was then crowned Fire Lord and a new era of peace and prosperity was set to begin… except for the Avatar.

Aang paused in an alleyway and leaned back against the wall, hands on his knees he sucked in the much needed air. His pursuers were relentless and cunning and Aang was finding it harder and harder to get away from them. He had tried calling Appa and taking to the air, but his pursuers had anticipated this and followed the Bison in several balloons. Then using his earth bending he had slipped into the Sewer System, but several of them were there as well. All routes to the palace had been cut off and he had seen lookouts posted on the roof.

A sudden shout made him spin around and there at the mouth of the alley were several rabid fan girls. Turning Aang took off with them in hot pursuit. Mentally cursing his luck Aang briefly nurtured the thought of never facing Ozai so he could get away from all these crazy girls. He of course immediately shook of that thought knowing exactly what would have happened if he hadn't stopped Ozai. Still this was ridiculous it had only been three days since Ozai's defeat and if wasn't for Aang agreeing to stay to help with the peace talks he would have taken Appa and fled to some distant remote corner of the world.

Racing through the alley he came out near the Fire Nation Palace and was running towards it when a voice called out, "Avatar this way." Turning he saw Mai waving towards him from the gates of her home. Changing direction he got there just as the gates were closed.

"Thanks, Mai," Aang panted and Mai just smiled a mysterious little smile.

"Follow me there's someone I want you to meet before I head to the palace." With that Aang had no choice but to follow after the rapidly dissapering Mai and when he stumbled into her room he could only stare.

"She's perfect!"

* * *

><p>"Attention everyone I would like to introduce you all to Ariel," Mai stepped aside revealing a thin, beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and gray eyes. "I meet her in the market place and we became fast friends."<p>

"My lady Mai is too humble, she rescued me from the _fair deals_ of the merchants and was kind enough to take me in before I bankrupted myself before I had been here longer than a day." Everyone greeted the lady Ariel with a great deal of courtesy and soon talked turn to the peace talks when everyone realized that Aang wasn't with them.

"Where is Aang?" Fire Lord Zuko asked having voice a question to the Avatar only to realize that he was not there.

"Actually he is at Lady Mai's home," Ariel offered helpfully and everyone turned their attention to her. "I meet him when Lady Mai offered him refuge from the fan girls that were chasing him." A soft blush graced her cheeks and Katara just watched a bit coldly at that.

The thud of the Fire Lord's head hitting the table drew everyone's attention back to him. His uncle Iroh simply handed the young Fire Lord a cup of tea and decided to speak for the young man. "I'm afraid that even we have had those fan girls here in the palace, it's a lot harder to expunge these fan girls than it is an assassin and they turn up in the most unexpected places."

"Well I'm sure that he'll return eventually, but this is probably a good time to mention the rest of the message if you will Ariel." Fire Lady Mai inclined her head to her new friend.

"He feels that his presence would be more of a hindrance at these meetings if he attends every single one, I mean you all assumed that he was here and started the meeting after all. He feels that the leaders of the nations are wise and experienced enough not to need the continual advice of a kid, even if said kid is a hundred and twelve years old." King Bumi let out his trademark laugh while the other leaders realized the truth of the message.

After the meeting broke up into various groups of small talk Ariel politely excused herself and walked out of the room. Katara followed soon after her instincts screaming at her that something was wrong. Carefully she followed Ariel until the girl slipped into a room and not a minute later Aang walked out with a jaunty walk and Katara quickly slipped into the room and found that there was another door that was slightly ajar. For the next couple of weeks Katara observed Aang and Ariel slipping into various rooms and occasionally emerging or the other would each time they would be walking with a bounce in their steps.

After one particularly long day Katara was heading towards the Fire Lord's apartments when two voices reached her. "I don't know about this Mai the royal bed chambers what if we get caught?" That was Aang and as predicted Mai's voice floated out as well.

"It is a small risk to pay for getting you and Ariel a viable alibi."

"I suppose your right," Aang sighed and Katara had enough and walked right into the room without hesitating only to do plenty of it when she saw Aang standing there in feminine underwear and holding up a dress. "Oh, shit!" Was the only thing Mai and Aang could say. Katara turned and fled and Aang quickly without thinking struggled _into_ the dress and took off barely remembering to take his wig.

After searching for a while Aang found Katara in Toph's apartments. Tapping lightly on the door Toph bid him to enter and the blind girl left to find Mai to fill her in and to let the two of them to talk.

"Uh, Katara it's not what you think," Aang began only to become the focus of one of Katara's crazy periods.

"Oh, really you've been dressing like a girl, sneaking around the palace playing the role of two people, and you didn't think to tell me, oh you're so right this is completely the opposite of what I'm thinking."

"Uh, right that was pretty foolish of me, but you have to admit it did work."

"I, excuse me?"

"Come on Katara you went with me on that shopping trip and no one even chased after me I haven't been able to leave the palace as Aang without the royal guard. I'm not going to do this forever, but I'll do what it takes to get out of here in one piece."

"Alright Aang, I probably shouldn't have stormed out like that, but next time please tell me what's going on first." Katara sighed heavily while _Ariel _grinned at her and then leaned in to kiss her.

"It's a dea… is something wrong?" Aang asked as Katara gasped and even more surprisingly laughed. Once Katara regained control of herself she leaned in and kissed _Ariel_.

"Oh, not much I just realized that, I kissed a girl and I liked it." Both _girls_ walked away arm in arm laughing all the way.


	3. Hostage for Power

Hostage for Power

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everyone now this story is going to cover a lot of mateiral so in order to keep it a short story I have summarised most of the information. Therefore if you have seen the episodes then you should have a pretty good idea of what is going on. It's was pretty late when I wrote this so if it isn't very clear let me know, constructively, so that I can fix what needs to be fixed. Speaking of which if I ever update this story with no new material then it is a maintance update in order to try to reduce errors in the story.<p>

Remember I am writing this for the heck of it and hopefully your enjoyment please let me know how I am doing so that I may fix any mistakes or continue to do well.

* * *

><p>Princess Azula was ambitious to say the least, ever since her brother was banished she knew that she would be the next Fire Lord and she looked forward to that day. Recently though certain events had to be taken into account, her brother and uncle had turn traitor to the Fire Nation and the siege of the North Pole ended in failure with the loss of almost every ship. There was also the Avatar the last Air Bender a weak race that Sozin had purged long ago. It was now her duty to find the Avatar and bring him back to the Fire Nation or just kill him. Oh she would bring the Avatar back just not the way that her father wanted.<p>

"Ah, I finally found you Avatar there's no where left to run,"

"I'm not running," Azula had to admire the Avatar's persistence he was fatigued and alone. Azula knew her plan would work.

"I'm glad to here you say that Avatar because I have no intention of fighting you instead I will be your hostage."

"Uh, are you feeling okay," Aang looked at her as if she had suddenly declared her love for everything and was wearing a pink dress.

"Just fine thank you for asking, but I do have my reasons for being your hostage." She proceeded to tell him of all that her father had done and all his current plans as well as how she could help him. "I'm not stupid Avatar and I am no fool to be swayed by propaganda or as blind as my father to toss Zuko aside. True he may not be the most powerful Fire Bender or the smartest, but he is loyal to his home land and uncle Iroh is very wise if a bit lazy. I fully intended to rule over the Fire Nation, but this war has lasted to long and is going nowhere so when I rule I will cease the war."

"You're really serious about this then, but how do I know that you will keep your word when you become Fire Lord?"

"A good question Avatar I'm not sure myself, but we will burn that bridge when we come to it." Seeing his flinch she actually apologized, "sorry, old Fire Nation saying. Anyway I expect that eventually your friends will come back for you when they realized what you've done so why don't you rest and I'll watch over you."

"Will you give your word that what you say is true," Aang took a firm grip on his staff.

"You have my word of honor,"

"No offense, but that's not worth much. Although I doubt right now I could beat you in a fight so I guess I have no choice."

"You are indeed wise Avatar," with that Azula lead him over to some shade and sat down allowing the Avatar to rest his head in her lap."

"Thank you," Aang slowly drifted off to sleep and Azula found herself unable to look away from his peaceful face.

"Well brother do you believe me," she addressed the empty air and Zuko appeared leading his Ostrich-horse.

"Did you really mean that, what you said about me?" He was unable to look at her.

"Yes, Zuko I did. We may not have gotten along, but I know you and you are a good person who is loyal to the Fire Nation. As royalty we have a duty to our people and father has become weak and allowed his power to blind him. We need to restore the honor of the line of Sozin by any means necessary." The Avatar's friends and the sibling's uncle arrived a short while later to the sight of Azula and Zuko conversing civilly and Aang asleep in Azula's lap.

Once Aang was awoken and managed to convince everyone of working together Azula, Ty-Lee, Mai, Iroh and Zuko joined the group and the next step was logical they decided to take a vacation to recuperate from their long chase. Picking at random their vacation turns into a long drawn out process that involves Aang learning Earth Bending, Sokka getting stuck in the ground with a baby Saber-tooth Moose-Lion cub, and exploring a buried spirit library. The gang also discovered the "Darkest Day in Fire Nation," history and Toph, Mai, and Ty-Lee work together to defend Appa from some Sand Benders.

Azula manages to convince the gang to have Appa hide himself away because of the Fire Nation's upcoming invasion of Ba Sing Sa and they decide to take a ferry to the great city. Once there Sokka was reunited with Suki, they escorted some refugees across the Serpents Pass, and stopped the Fire Nation attack upon their arrival to the city. Once inside the great walls they learned that the Dai Li, the cultural guardians of the city were now in complete control thanks to their leader Long Feng. With Azula's help the Dai Li turned against Long Feng and were restored as the protectors of the city. Once order was restored Appa arrived with a message attached to his horns.

Soon Aang left to complete his Avatar training with a mysterious guru, Toph went to reconnect with her parents, and Sokka went to meet up with his father. Toph was captured but managed to escape by teaching herself metal bending, Sokka learned alongside his father, and Aang mastered the Avatar State. Once they had all accomplished what they started they returned to find the city under Fire Nation control. Katara meet her father and his men at the docks, Aang and Toph meet with Iroh at the gates and they were escorted to the palace where Ty-Lee was attempting to teach Bosco how to walk on his paws.

"Azula what is going on here," Aang said as soon as they entered. The Earth King greeted them from his throne laughing at Ty-Lee's antics.

"Ah, while you were gone I lead the invasion and capture of the city and Zuko killed you."

"What!"

"It's really not that bad Aang with you dead we can slip into the Fire Nation royal palace and stop this war once and for all." Katara explained the plan to them and also the fact that the Fire Nation had a large underground metal bunker underneath the capital city for the rare solar eclipse. Once that was settled the group came up with a new plan for the invasion, albeit on a smaller scale than they originally planned having to cut back as to not alert Ozai that treachery was afoot. As the invasion fleet set out with plenty of time to spare Aang was pulled off the boat and found himself upon a mysterious island.

When he returned he informed everyone of his meeting with the legendary Lion-turtle and how he learned the lost art of Energy Bending. The group was surprised when Azula of all people rushed to Aang and embraced him and then started shouting at him for making her worry. Despite Azula's nature the two groups had shared many experiences over the course of their months together and had grown very close even to the point of close friends. As they made ready to slip past the Fire Nation's first line of defenses Azula pulled Aang to the side and the gang followed hidden in the shadows.

"Aang do you remember when we first spoke how I agreed to be your hostage in order to one day become Fire Lord?"

"Yes I do, I'm guessing you figured a way to keep your word. I of course think this is unnecessary, but I know that you'll want to keep you word."

"You really are a wise man Aang and you are right I have found a way. In all our time together even I never expected us to grow this close so therefore it comes as a bit of a surprise to me that I have grown very fond of you. Oh, don't be so surprise I'm attracted to power and you practically radiate it. More than that though I have grown to genuinely care about you, therefore I wish to become your hostage permanently so Aang will you do me the honor of marrying me."

In the shadow Katara and Ty-Lee danced with glee while Toph and Mai watched with small smiles and the rest of the invasion force prepared a small celebration party.

"Of course I will, I…" Aang was cut off as Azula kissed him and pulled away gently.

"When this is all over I expect a proper wedding and not just some people hiding in the shadows. Please stay safe Aang." With that the invasion force split Azula and Zuko moved aboard their ship and sailed off to prepare the way for the invasion and the rest of the force landed at Chameleon bay to rest and make ready.

Upon the day of Black Sun the invasion force launched its attack and thanks to Azula's men and plans the invasion force easily breached the port's defenses and left the Swamp Benders to guard the submarines they quickly crested the hill and drove the soldiers back into the city. Aang and the gang managed to sneak into the bunker and with Azula's maps they found the Fire Lord. The battle was long while the gang fought off the Fire Nation soldiers in the tunnel Aang chased down the Fire Lord who fled like a coward and finally confronted the man just as the solar eclipse ended.

The resulting battle damaged the Fire Nation palace severely, but with Aang's mastery over the Avatar State he eventually subdued the Fire Lord and took away his bending. The celebration of the war's end and the coronation and wedding of Fire Lord Azula to Avatar Aang lasted for weeks and the remaining nations joined together at the Fire Nation Palace and concluded a peace treaty that effectively ended any bad blood between the rulers. True there was some in the ranks who were angry but the leaders remained firm and eventually peace was restored to the nations.

Azula finally had all she wanted and more and she never regretted her impulsive decision to submit herself to the Avatar as a hostage for power.


	4. Those we Love and Leave

Those we Love and Leave

* * *

><p>The wedding of Fire Lord Zuko to Katara of the Southern Water Tribe was a joyful event that untied two opposite nations together in peace, love, and harmony. Everywhere the people celebrated not only the end of the war, but the marriage as well. Well except for two people who had found several bottles of Sake and were hiding themselves in a spare guest room.<p>

"They loved us and we loved them, but they loved each other more so we were left behind." Mai said idly sipping at her, actually she had lost count of how many cups of Sake she had.

"Yeah, I mean we are happy for them, but it still hurts in here," Aang said missing his chest and nearly poking his eye out. Mai laughed a drunken little giggle and Aang stood and attempted to bow, but ended up falling back onto the couch. "Ah, who needs them anyway."

"Yeah, we can do anything since we're no longer tied down." Mai said sliping closer to Aang.

"Your right," Aang agreed sliding closer to Mai. The rest of the night was lost in a drunken haze. When they awoke the next morning they both felt ashamed and miserable. They decided to leave the Fire Nation for a while and surprising to both of them they decided to stick together. They travelled to many different places sharing the stories of what they had seen or done. They eventually left behind the night of the wedding until they arrived in Ba Sing Sa.

The two of them quickly found a house in the middle ring and soon had a quite life going on. The two stayed in contact with all their friends and before they knew it, it was the one year anniversary of that faithful night.

* * *

><p>"Aang can I talk to you please," it wasn't a request and Aang knew Mai well enough to know that she was upset. "We need to talk about what happened that night and where we will go from here. You have to admit that while this is a nice life it isn't us and if we can't move beyond that one night then we won't be able to move on with our lives."<p>

"Your right and may I start first please?" Mai gave a nod and Aang took a deep breath before continuing. "I do not regret that night, but I do regret that it was rushed and forced. Please hear me out I've come to accept that Katara will always see me as a little brother and I am okay with that, it's just that when I awoke she was the first thing I saw and I thought she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I followed her around like a puppy and I know she is happy with Zuko so I will not stand in the way."

"I also don't regret that night I do have to admit when I was little I was crushing on Zuko and his going off and leaving me a note cut deep, but I still held hope. I just wanted someone to love me so bad that even though Zuko and I came close to a happy ever after we were just too similar. We are both broody, unemotional people and we need someone emotional to balance us and support us at the same time. I know that Katara can and will support him so I will happily stand aside for Zuko as well."

"So where does that leave us," Mai cocked her head and stared off before answering Aang's question.

"This time together has been wonderful we've seen so much and I've never felt so free before. You even…"

"… supported you and provided a wave for your rock to float to new places."

"Very artfully put Ava… Aang," Mai smiled at Aang's attempt at art. "Yes, I also noticed that you said that you thought that Katara was the most beautiful woman in the world. You implied that it was in the past, so who do you think is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You of course," Aang responded as if it was obvious. Mai sat there frozen that Aang could simply say that as if it was nothing. "I've been with you for a year now Mai and sometimes when you let emotions show the inner-beauty you hide comes forth and lights up like a star in the night sky. I also have to admit I can be a bit flighty, but you have been patient and always there for me whenever I go off on another crazy adventure."

"Aang…" Mai was actually choked up with emotion and Aang was clearly struggling to speak through his.

"Mai I want us to be together, I want to be the Yang to you Yin…" Aang couldn't speak anymore and at that point words were very unnecessary. The two embraced for the first time since that time one year ago and this time there was no shame only love. They immediately left Ba Sing Se and headed towards the Fire Nation. Once there they were brought before Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara. The four spoke long into the day and night and soon the truth came out and they reconciled finally at peace after a long year of silent suffering.

Katara rested in Zuko's embrace as they watched the moon pass across the night sky after finishing their conversation with Aang and Mai. "Do you think that they will be happy together?" Zuko asked his wife who was the expert at such things in his opinion.

"Yes, as much as it pains me we were wrong when we just left them without a talk or at least a show of support. However we did and still do love them and then we left them and in doing so they found new love that will last in this life and beyond. In a way both good and bad came from this, but the important thing is that they are happy now and we are once again a family." Katara then kissed her husband and then they too headed off to bed.


	5. The Rose amongst the Lilies

The Rose amongst the Lilies

* * *

><p>Twelve years ago Avatar Roku had passed away after finally succumbing to the toxic fumes from the volcano. For the benefit of his friend Fire Lord Sozin called off the war and made reparations to all those that had suffered in the beginning. The new Avatar had just been revealed after twelve years instead of the customary sixteen and Fire Lord Iroh decided to hold a party for the new Avatar. Those that knew the Fire Lord well knew that the man looked for any excuse to celebrate. He did however also suggest a summit so all the nations could meet and discuss any business.<p>

Ty-Lee sighed and gazed around the room completely bored. She and her sisters had been dressed identically tonight and were made to resemble a doll collection. Ty-Lee really hated that they all looked alike as it made her feel stifled and trapped. Still it was a nice party, Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe had brought his daughter Yue while Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe and brought his children Katara and Sokka and his wife Kya.

From the Earth Kingdom came King Kui with Bosco the bear who was so cute that Ty-Lee's babying of him earned her an invitation to Ba Sing Se whenever she wanted. Of course out of all the foreign rulers King Bumi was her favorite an old man who's every action was a deception designed to lure people into a false sense of security. He was a sharp old man with a child like delight of life that made Ty-Lee like him so much.

Then finally there were the Air Nomads and for this occasion each temple sent one Elder as a representative. It was the Southern Air Temple faction that Ty-Lee was really drawn too. The Elder they sent was considered one of the friendliest and outgoing of the Air Nomads and he had passed this attitude on to his pupil Aang, the Avatar. Ty-Lee could see people's auras and the Avatar's was filled with power, but tempered with kindness, compassion, and humility. It was actually hard to believe that he was the Avatar he was all of twelve years old and his face still bore the softness of youth. Actually it was rather cute and Ty-Lee wondered if it was a s really soft as it looked, her fingers itched to see.

As if sensing her gaze the Avatar turned and met her eyes. Instantly Ty-Lee forgot that there was anyone else there and in the Avatar's eyes were filled with a similar look and what appeared to be recognition. The Avatar then moved on and Ty-Lee felt her heart start to beat again, the Avatar made his way around the room and Ty-Lee's heart was stopped again as he made his way directly towards her. Her hands frantically smoothed out non-existent wrinkles and loose strands in her gown and hair.

"Greetings my lady, might you be kind enough to grace me with your name so that whenever I see your beautiful face I might be able to call out to you, mine is Aang by the way."

"Ah, greetings… Avatar Aang I am… I am Ty-Lee," She curtsied and then blushed as the Avatar took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Thank you for being kind enough to bestow the knowledge of your name upon me beautiful maiden, would you also be kind enough to honor me with a dance." Ty-Lee numbly accepted his hand and soon they moved to the floor and took up a dance. "You are a very good acrobat by the way my lady." She was shocked at his knowledge, but of course any proper lady would not be a circus performer.

"I apologize Avatar, but you are mistaken I am no acrobat."

"I am sorry Monk Sol has always told me that I need to think before I speak. He is the man who came with me and has been like a grandfather and father to me. His own father was Monk Gyatso a close friend of Avatar Roku. Anyway please let me explain before we came here we decided to see the circus and that is where I saw you. Uh, would you mind if we drop the formality."

"Oh, thank Agni, I hate being formal," Ty-Lee whined and Aang laughed as her face softened into its usual carefree expression. "Did you really like the show?" With that the barriers were broken down and the two became children once more eagerly sharing stories and tales. The two had a love of life, joy, happiness, peace and love and as they spoke they felt a connection that seemed to touch upon their spirits. When it came time for Aang to leave Ty-Lee felt heartbroken yet she also had the feeling that one day she would see Aang again.

* * *

><p>Twelve years passed and Ty-Lee was the last of her sisters to remain unmarried whenever she brought this up with her parents they just laughed and said in time. Ty-Lee knew that there were still many powerful and unmarried men out there and she didn't know why her parents had not yet married her off as they had her sisters.<p>

"Hello again beautiful Ty-Lee I have been all over the four nations and seen many wondrous things, but none of them compare with seeing you here now." Ty-Lee and her sisters froze in the middle of their discussion about what their parents were up too. Turning they saw a man standing there in standard Fire Nation garb and wearing a broad brim hat, the only visible hair he had was a goatee that drew one's attention to his face and thus his stormy gray eyes that were staring directly at Ty-Lee.

"Aang!" Ty-Lee yelled as she threw herself at the Avatar and engulfed him in a bear hug that she had learned from Bosco.

"Hello Ty-Lee and sisters," he said managing a formal bow while holding Ty-Lee by his side. Her sisters laughed and greeted the Avatar in return.

"Ah, Avatar Aang have you finished your training then?" Ty-Lee's parents appeared just then.

"Yes I have and since I am done with my training I wish to ask permission to marry your daughter." Understanding flooded through Ty-Lee and her sisters as to what their parents had planned. "I am aware that my request is sudden and understanding that she probably has hundreds of suitors vying for her hand I am but a poor man who can only offer his heart to your daughter even though she deserves ten times what I can provide for her."

"Oh, you have no idea just how many suitors have tired Avatar," her mother chuckled and the girls were surprised.

"My wife is right," their father spoke again, "we have had many options but the only thing that mattered was the look of longing that you and Ty-Lee shared when you left. We knew right then and there that no one else would do for our daughter so we have been waiting for you to arrive. Ah, but we have spoken long enough come inside everyone and we shall have our midday meal," with that Ty-Lee's family marched back towards the manor while Aang pulled Ty-Lee aside.

"Dearest Ty-Lee I realize that my request was sudden, but I feared during my long time away that I would lose you, I have seen your face every night in my dreams and I have grown to desire to see it every day. So will you honor me by becoming my wife?" Ty-Lee leaned in and kissed the man she had dreamed about every night.

"Yes I will and do you think that we could stop being so formal." Ty-Lee smiled as Aang obligingly whined the familiar line.

"Oh, thank Agni, I hate being formal." Then standing he kissed her and whispered, "but I love you my Rose amongst the Lilies."

"I love you too, Aang." With that they kissed the kiss of lovers reunited and went to join the family for the midday meal.


	6. Between a Rock and a Toph Place

Between a Rock and a Toph Place

* * *

><p>Aang was nearing the end of his Avatar state training and as he approached the representation of his power he saw a vision. Toph was trapped in an iron cage while her old teacher and manager drove the cart back to Toph's home, Toph's prison. Turning around he fell as the connection was broken and he gasped as his conscious returned to his body.<p>

"Something troubles you, something serious," the Guru said presenting Aang with some more onion banana juice.

"My friend Toph, before we left the city a letter was found in Long Feng's office that said that her parents were in the city and wanted to see her. It was a trap and the people her parents sent to bring her back have captured her." The Guru shook his head wearily.

"From what you have told me it seems that her parents will never her let her leave and now that she has truly tasted freedom I expect that when she is released from her cell things will not end well. It is sad that any parent would try to oppress their only child like that." Suddenly the wearieness fled from his eyes to be replaced with newfound strength. "Listen well Avatar if you do not let go of earthly connection you will never reach the Avatar state."

"But…"

"Hear me out young Avatar, I say go save your friend from destroying her life with her parents, but remember this as long as you realize that in order to achieve complete control you must sacrifice what is dearest to your heart. You may love Toph as much and as long as you want, but to access the Avatar state you must surrender yourself to the elements. Now go and save the woman you love."

Aang raced out desperate to get to Toph before it was too late. The Guru shook his head saddened at what lengths a parent would go to in order to keep their child _safe_. However he also felt happiness that the Avatar had found true love as only the most powerful connections could be felt in the _between_ realm.

Aang flew for many miles and was nearing where he believed Toph to be when he saw an Earth Bender using their Bending to travel quickly. He knew that it was Toph and without thinking he hurdled himself out of the saddle and crashed into the blind Earth Bender.

"Ah, Twinkle Toes what the…" Toph was cut off as she felt Aang kiss her and she felt her eyelids lower themselves.

"I'm so glad your okay Toph, what happened to those two."

"I taught myself Metal Bending and sealed them in their own cage. What was up with that kiss just now anyway Mister."

Aang then explained everything that had happened to him at the Temple and his vision. Toph was shocked especially at what Twinkle Toes had given up just to come to her rescue. That particular though half melted, half froze her heart. "So you think that I need protecting do you."

"Yes I did, don't get me wrong Toph your one of the toughest people I know, but we all need help sometimes." Aang then recollected what had happened to him when he had been captured and Katara and Sokka were sick. "I don't want to protect you Toph I just want to be beside you."

"How could anyone love me I'm a helpless little blind girl who isn't even pretty." Toph was shocked when Aang grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around his heart hammering wildly.

"Never say that," he punctuated each remark with a kiss. "You are not helpless, you are strong. You are beautiful, you are amazing just the way you are. You are who you are and that is the Toph I love." Toph had been kissed more in the past five second then she ever had in her entire life.

"What about Katara I thought…" now she was sweating.

"Katara is like a big sister to me although I do see what you mean. Of course that doesn't matter nothing does as long as I can stand by your side that's all I want." Then to his surprise and horror Toph pushed him away.

"If you want to walk besides me then let me go, enter the Avatar state or you and I are through. I will not have some little weakling hovering all over me too weak to be able to stand on his own two feet. Now let me go or I will let you go." Aang always did love how outspoken Toph was and how she worked hard to get what she desired even if it drove him insane at times.

Knowing that her threat was genuine he walked a short distance away and began to meditate. Instantly he was surrounded by fire and all around him his friends were fighting for their lives. Rushing forward he found Toph surrounded and giving twice what she was getting. Just then another path opened one directly to the Fire Lord and suddenly he knew that he had a choice allow the Fire Lord to get away or worse rally his men or take the fight to him and leave Toph. It was the worst thing he could have imagined.

Toph's pain filled cries tore his heart, but deep down he knew that if he sacrificed everything for her then she would never forgive him. Turning he launched himself at the Fire Lord and then next thing he knew everything around him was clear and sharp and as he turned he saw Toph staring at him in disbelief. Canceling the Avatar state he threw himself into Toph's arms.

"Way to go Twinkle Toes," and with that Toph kissed him. When they picked up Sokka and returned to the city they discovered the Katara was missing and Iroh came to them for help. Working together Iroh and Aang found the catacombs and Azula. The battle hadn't even begun when Aang entered the Avatar State and blew Azula away. With Aang in the Avatar state backed by Katara, Zuko, and Iroh they defeated the Dai Li and restored peace to the city.

* * *

><p>Aang stood upon the balcony at the royal guest apartments near the palace and looked out over the city. Toph came up behind him and wormed her way into his side. With Azula and her friend in prison the Dai Li's hold on the city broken the Earth King had turned his attention to restoring his city to prosperity and left the planning of the invasion to his generals knowing that they would be able to succeed without his input.<p>

"When we confront the Fire Lord will you be able to do what has to be done." Toph's question was not a question and despite the panic and pain that filled him whenever Toph asked that his answer was still firm and immediate.

"Yes, if I'm ever stuck between a rock and a Toph place I will confront the rock head on like an Earth Bender." Toph then kissed him and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, you'll do just fine Twinkle Toes."


End file.
